TOW even more friends
by WhenTheRainStartsTooPour
Summary: Just some little friends stories, feel free to suggest anything!


**Hiiiiii! So, I always have really crazy and funny ideas for friends episodes ,situations that could happen or things ****I think would have made a better effect on the episode.**

**I felt like I needed to share them with you guys and see what you think! **

**There will be CnM, RnR and slight PnJ but nothing major for them. **

**Some may be rated higher then other, ****so I will tell you before each one.**

**I made it kinda like a script and kinda like a story.**

**Enjoy and re-live the greatest sic-com ever.**

* * *

[Scene: The guys are all at Central Perk. Rachel and Monica have been talking about the baby.]

"Aww I can't believe your gonna have a baby Rach!" Monica smiled rubbing Rachel's stomach with one hand.

Rachel looked down at her bump and smiled.

Phoebe started giggling. "Yeah." She laughed again. "With Ross." She sipped her coffee, laughing into the cup unable to contain herself.

Monica stopped rubbing Rachel's stomach and they both looked up at her. Phoebe continued laughing into the cup hysterically.

Rachel sat up, smiling awkwardly. "Hey, hey urm, phoebes."

Phoebe laughed crazily once more, before putting the cup down. She cleared her throat and looked at Rachel. "Yeh." She said casually.

Everyone looked around at each other confused.

Rachel laughed awkwardly. "Urm yeh so.. h-how is that funny?"

Phoebe started laughing again, she leaned forward laughing at the floor.

Rachel and Monica looked at each other confused before turning back to Phoebe who was dying of laughter.

"Ohh I do love these moments." Chandler said sarcastically not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

Phoebe sat up, giggling slightly.

They all stared at her with confusion.

"Ohh, Y'know!" She began picking her cup up and leaning back into the couch. "I-it's like hey I'm having a baby! And then you're like who with? And you say, oh Ross Y'know yeh. And then you're thinking, holy crap what's with this guy!" She practically yelled raising her arms.

"And so, my day begins" Ross said sarcastically.

Phoebe turned to face him. "No, no I mean first you're all like, my wife's a lesbian, then she has you're baby, and then she." She points behind her at Rachel. "Walks in, in a soaking wedding dress and you're all like, Oh my god she's my love from 9th grade blah blah, then you screw it up with her and marry some other British chick and then you say the wrong name so failure again then you marry Rachel in Vegas." She pauses sipping her coffee.

Chandler looks at her then at Joey then back at her.

"And now!" Phoebe suddenly started again, Ross jumped as she started rambling again loudly. "You're like." She puts on a really deep voice. "Yeh yeh, I got her pregnant just another day for me" She nodded her head, looking at him. "So yeh"

Everyone continued staring at her, while she leaned back ignoring them and drinking her coffee.

Ross stared at her squinting "What?" He exclaimed. "What?" He repeated with just as much emphasis.

Rachel shrugged leaning back. "Yeh ok"

They all nodded and picked up their coffee, expect for Ross who was still looking around confused.

"Wow that pretty much sums Ross' life up" Joey said, looking at Phoebe. She nodded. "Oh god, I know." They both nodded at each other whole Ross looked between them with a strange expression.

[Opening song]

[Scene: Monica's with Monica And Rachel. Monica is laying on the couch moaning.]

"Urggggggg" Monica moaned turning over.

Rachel looked up from her magazine flipping a page, then she looked back down ignoring her.

"Urggggg gggg..." She moaned more dramatically trying to get Rachel's attention.

Rachel turned a page again completely ignoring her

"UURRRGGGG" Monica moaned louder.

Rachel looked up and titled her head. "Oh, what are you pregnant too?" She asked sarcastically.

"Urg, fine forget it!" Monica grumbled crossing her arms.

Rachel ignored her again, turning another page.

Monica looked up at her waiting. Then she ran over to the table and slowly sat herself into the seat opposite Rachel. She leaned towards her intently.

Rachel glanced up at her, she closed her magazine slowly and leaned towards her squinting at her. "Y-you ok there Mon?"

"Well since you ask!" She said leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

Rachel nodded slowly mouthing 'oh' to herself.

"Right ok yes, ok." Monica held onto the edge of the table biting her lip and looking to her right and then behind her.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and nodded once. "Urm, ok yeh I'm gonna take off..." She said standing.

"NO! Wait stop!" Monica yelled suddenly grabbing her arm. Rachel jumped back slightly and looked around freaked out then back at Monica.

Monica let go of her arm and pressed her lips to together standing up. She looked behind her again as she rose.

Rachel crossed her arms and leaned to the side trying to see what she was looking at. "Mon?...Moooo-oon..?" She whispered. "Moonniiccaaa" She half sang bobbing her head.

"I need help with fashion..." She mumbled. Rachel began to smirk. "Oh sorry what ya say?" She teased. "I need help with fashion..." She mumbled again into her hand. "HA!" Rachel yelled waving her hands around doing some kind of dance.

Monica turned to her confused. "What?"

Rachel stopped dancing and slowly dropped her hands "I-I don't know..." she said looking down.

"Anyway.." Monica said after looking at her weirdly for a few seconds. "My Mom is coming over to-night, and, and well she always comments on my appearance."

Rachel nodded. "Yeh..."

"So, i need your help!" Monica almost yelled.

Rachel jumped back holding her hands up. "Ok, ok! God calm down, they would think you're the pregnant one!"

* * *

[Scene: Joey, Chandler and Ross at central perk.]

"Dammit" Ross suddenly muttered.

Joey and Chandler both looked at him. "Woah, what's up man?" Joey asked.

Ross looked up startled as if he didn't know they were there. "Oh, it's nothing" He said.

"No man tell us-" Chandler began

"I GOT RACHEL PREGNANT DUDE." Ross yelled suddenly freaking out. They both stared at him. "I don't know..." He mumbled looking away.

Chandler and Joey looked at each other totally confused. Chandler cleared his throat and looked back at Ross. He opened his mouth going to say something but made a strange sound. He put his hand up and looked down then looked back up at him. "Yeh I got nothing..."

Ross shook his head suddenly looking worried. "No, no its just, well with my Mom coming over tonight-"

"Woah, woah your Mom's coming?" Joey said, leaning forward.

"Yeh.. i told you yesterday?"

He looked blank for a moment, then started smiling and nodding. "Oh yeah, that's right i was doing that-"

Chandler and Ross both stared at him.

"Uh never mind.." Joey said, leaning back awkwardly.

Ross continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Well my Mom, She was being all weird about me not being with Rachel. She thinks its the right thing to do and i just don't know what to say!"

"Oh! I gotta go!" Joey suddenly said jumping up.

"Well done joe, you remembered..." Chandler started sarcastically then paused. He moved his hand trying to say something looking at the floor in front of him. "Oh my god I actually don't have anything to say..." He said looking at a random couple passing by. They looked at him freaked out then hurried quickly away.

"I got." He paused smirking "a date" Joey said nodding and winking at Chandler. Chandler leaned towards looking at him confused. "W-what why are you winking?"

Joey suddenly looked distraught. "Jeez, Can a guy not wink anymore 'round here" He exclaimed storming out of the coffee house.

Chandler looked at the door for a few seconds then crossed his leg looking at Ross "So Ross had anymore weddings?"

Ross rolled his eyes. "Bye" He said standing up.

"Wai-wai- wait where you going?" Chandler pleaded running after him and falling onto the couch reaching up to him.

Ross stared at him, then turned and walked out.

Chandler turned around and sunk into the couch. "They'll come back. They always come back..." He said to himself staring off into space.

* * *

[Scene: Rachel is in her room trying to pull off the jeans she has on because they are small.]

Rachel pulled the skinny jeans up her legs. They wouldn't go any further. "No no please..." She pulled down trying to wriggle out. She ended up squatting due to her bump. "Damn you!" Rachel yelled at her stomach.

"Rach?" She heard a voice yell. She recognised it as Ross.

"Ross?" She yelled back, tugging her jeans once more. She tripped and fell back onto her bed. "Crap!" She yelled.

"Yeh it's me, you ok?"

Rachel tried sit up but struggled getting past her stomach. "yeh Urm" She tried once more but fell back again "do not come in this room..." She yelled.

Rachel tugged the jeans wriggling her legs in the air trying to pull them off. She fell back in defeat gasping for air.

"Ross..." She yelled, staring at the ceiling.

"What's up Rach?"

"Urm, I kinda need you to help me..." She said biting her lip.

"Sure what's up-" He poked his head around the door then stopped when he saw her laying on her bed with her jeans halfway down her legs. He cleared his throat, looking very confused and freaked out. "Look Rach urm it would be great but-"

"No! That is not what-" Rachel gasped lifting her head as much as she could to look at him. "I got stuck in these damn things and I need help getting them off"

Ross laughed, stepping into the room. "Oh, right! Urm sure.." She reached her arms up as he came towards her. "Help?" She whimpered. He chuckled and grabbed her hands pulling her up. "Urgg thank you, now I can see my legs."

"Ah, every girls dream" Ross exclaimed letting go of her hands. Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck her leg out.

"Get me out of these things!" Rachel yelled wriggling her toes in his face. Ross crinkled his nose leaning back. She poked him in the nose with her big toe. "Ow! Hey what was that for?!"

Rachel glared at him, "Yeh, you like that baby?"

Ross shook his head once and looked at her. "Okay, why do I always feel like you are trying to seduce me?"

She jerked her foot in front his face again, glaring at him. "I believe I asked you to get these off before the circulation in my leg stops and I will never be able to seduce you again."

"You know you practically confessed you're trying to seduce me right?"

"PULL YOU PALEONTOLOGIST" She yelled shaking her head frustrated.

Ross grabbed the hem and held her foot in the other hand. He yanked as hard as he could, while Rachel wriggled desperately. "What size did you buy?!"

"Well, they only had one pair left! I just took a chance!" She said defensively gesturing to her legs.

He stared at her and raised his eye brows. "Right, right and the fact that you were pregnant didn't cross your mind as you were buying these.." He titled his head as he read the label. "Oh, _Ultra_ skinny jeans?"

Rachel glared at him annoyed. She pushed her foot forward and waked him in the head. "Ow! ok I deserved that..."

"PULL, PULL, PULL!" She yelled making him jump back.

He put her legs shoulders and grabbed onto the fabric on her thighs. "Ok. After 3." Rachel nodded leaning forwards and clutching the bed sheet with her hands.

"1...2...3!" Ross pulled the material making Rachel jolt forward and their heads collided making an unpleasant cracking sound. "AHhhh" They moaned simultaneously, touching their heads with one hand. They continued moaning in pain, rather loudly.

"Rach you gotta help me get ready! Come on whats taking you so lo-" Monica stopped outside the door, her eyes widened slightly as she leaned closer to hear.

"Ross!" Rachel's voice screamed through to door. As there was the sound of fabric shuffling. Monica opened her mouth no sound coming out. She fell against the door trying to support herself as she started freaking out, her hand in front of her mouth.

"OWW Rachel your foot again!" Ross yelled as her foot collided with his face. Monica mouthed 'oh my god' assuming something completely different.

The door suddenly opened and Monica fell into the room onto the floor. Ross and Rachel both jumped and looked up. Monica pushed herself up to see Ross kneeled on the floor and Rachel sat on the bed with her legs on his shoulders and he was pulling her jeans.

"Oh hi Mon..." Ross said smiling awkwardly. Rachel looked at Ross then up at Monica again with her own smile plastered across her face. Monica stared at them with her mouth slightly open. She lifted herself off the floor clearing her throat and looking around awkwardly.

"I-I got stuck in my jeans..." Rachel said laughing awkwardly and looking down at Ross who joined in laughing then back at Monica.

Monica started laughing "Oh. Ohhh. Right it's so not what I was thinking" She sighed and looked off to the side. "Ok now I'm not as disturbed.." She stared at the floor clearing her throat awkwardly as she tried to shake off the thought.

Rachel leaned forwards looking up at Monica. "So.. How you been?" She asked. Ross and Monica both turned to look at her with strange expressions. She smiled and awkwardly leaned back. "ohhhh kaayyyy..."

"Here i'll help" Monica said walking over to them and kneeling beside Ross. "You take that leg i'll take this one."

"And yet, it disturbs me i have already heard that phrase being said to me before" Ross commented, grabbing the fabric on Rachel's right leg.

"Ok, ready.." Monica said. Ross looked at her nodding. "Pull!" She yelled, leaning back.

Suddenly there was a ripping sound and Ross and Monica fell back onto the floor taking the jeans with them. Rachel sat up smiling. "Hey! Guys it worked!" She said looking around for them. "Hey, hey where'd ya go?"

A moaning sound came from the end of them bed, she looked down to see Monica and Ross holding there heads in pain.

"Mon, Ross?" She asked worried.

"We're hurt" Ross replied.

* * *

[Scene: Monica's, Ross Joey and Chandler are sat on the couch. Monica, Phoebe and Rachel are in Monica's room helping her get ready.]

The Phone beside Ross started ringing.

He stared at it eyes widening. "Ohh God that'll be my Mom... Oh god Oh god Oh god.." He repeated freaking out.

"Dude pick up the damn phone!" Joey yelled, throwing a grape at him.

Ross looked down at the grape on his leg that back at joey with a strange expression. He shook his head then picked up the phone. "Hi Mom" He said his voice cracking a bit. "You're almost here... ohhh that's, that's great!" He said nervously. "Mom me and Rachel are-"

Chandler and Joey looked up as they could here yelling down the phone. Ross looked at them in panic.

"No, no Mom.. Hey look calm down! Mom! You gotta let me finish!" Ross said his voice raising an octave. "What i was gonna say is... We, we are together!" He said, his voice still squeaky. Chandler and joey stared at him with there mouths open and eyes wide.

Ross laughed nervously "I mean you gotta let me speak!" He looked at Chandler and Joey in panic. "Yeh i know! Yeh i'll see ya then Mom okay bye!" He said cheefully before hanging up. He looked down nervously and started biting the nail on his thumb.

"Ok, dude.. What the hell!" Joey suddenly yelled, leaping up from his seat and looking at Ross freaked out.

"I got nervous ok! She started saying all these things and i- it just came out!" Ross yelled back. He looked down again breathing quickly and twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey are you guys ok, we heard yelling" Rachel asked, walking out of Monica's room.

Ross looked at Chandler and Joey in panic then to Rachel "Urm yeh yeh, we-we are" Ross replied gulping.

Phoebe then came out smiling and giggling. "Ok, let me introduce the Brand. New. Moonniiicaaaaa!" She said guesting to the door as Monica walked out. She was wearing a neon pink dress, bright red lipstick, with a very uncomfortable expression on her face. Her hair was incredibly big. Phoebe smiled clapping and jumping up and down.

Ross, Joey and Chandler stared opened mouthed at her.

Chandler walked up to Monica and poked her hair. "No, no that's what they used to cover Connecticut." Monica rolled her eyes and hit him across the head.

"I'm trying to impress my mother!" She said, stumbling forwards in her ridiculous heels.

Ross looked at her than started laughing. "Why do _you_ need to impress Mom?" He said still laughing

"Dude" Joey said, raising his eyebrows. Ross looked at the phone and looked down again remembering what he just did.

There was a knock on the door. Monica quickly ran to the door and pointed to it. "That's, That's her..." She said still looking at it and not moving.

"Mon" Ross said.

"Yeh" She said still not moving.

"You gonna open that or...?" Rachel said.

"Right yes!" Monica replied finally moving. She opened the door smiling. "Mom! Hi!"

Mrs Geller leaned in to give her daughter a hug. "Hello dear" She said. "Oh my..." Mrs Geller said looking down at Monica's clothes. She looked at her hair. "Oh my.." She said again slightly more freaked out. "Well uh, you look.. Great.." She said laughing nervously.

Monica laughed back then turned to give Rachel and Phoebe a death stare.

"Oh Ross come and give your mother a hug dear!" Mrs Geller said walking over to Ross and embracing him.

She turned to Rachel beside him and bent down placing a hand on her stomach. "And there's my little granddaughter!" Mrs Geller stood up and placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "I am so happy for you two! Ross told me before I came about the good news!" She exclaimed happily adding a little wink at the end.

Rachel laughed nervously looking at Ross then back at Mrs Geller "oh thank you, but I thought you already knew about-" Ross leaped between them frantically. "Well ok, we don't want to be late for dinner now do we Mom!" He said frantically grabbing her shoulders and turning her around pushing her towards the door quickly.

"Wait, wait Monica said we were eating here?.." Mrs Geller said confused as Ross continued pushing her. He turned to Monica glaring "She did" He said annoyed.

Monica leaned towards him "What's the matter with you?" She whispered slightly spiteful. Ross glared at her before turning back to his Mom. "Well, ah my mistake! Ok so I guess I'll see you guys later!" He said giving Chandler and Joey a look.

"But Monica said we could eat here" said Joey who hadn't caught on. "She made extra for u-" Chandler jumped up cutting him off. "No no! I think we should leave this... This loving family to feed for themselves!" He said guestering towards Monica, Ross and Mrs Geller.

"But I'm hungry" Rachel said looking around confused.

"Yeh, me too" Phoebe said nodding an Rachel as if they where having a convosation. Rachel gave her strange look confused.

Ross galred at Chandler. "Well ok then..." He said taking a seat at the table. They all stared at him as he sat down alone at the table. "Please join me?"

Everyone expect Mrs Geller looked around giving each other 'What' looks. "Yeh ok, y'know Rach we can just order pizza" Phoebe said grabbing Rachel's arm and running. Rachel waved quickly before being dragged out the door by Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm.. urm. Bye" Joey said following Rachel and Phoebe. Chandler was about to say something, but he just ran his hand over his head and looked down running after the other three.

Mrs Geller turned to Ross confused. "I would have thought Rachel would have stayed-" Ross inttruped singing loudly. "La LAH LAAA" He stood up swinging his hips weirdly. "Sing with me guys!" He yelled singing again.

Monica gave him a 'what the hell' look.

* * *

[Scene: Joeys apartment, Phoebe Rachel, Joey and Chandler are sharing pizza]

"Hey, is it just me or did you guys think Ross was acting a little weird?" Phoebe said, taking a bite out of her slice of pizza.

Joey and Chandler Exchanged looks. "No, no he was just being... uh, Ross!" Chandler said laughing nervously.

"Yeh, he did he was acting all freaked out." Rachel said ignoring Chandler. "Urgg" She moaned bending over and holding her stomach. "Yeh, I think the baby agrees with you."

"No, No. No No no." Chandler said standing up. "Ross was commpleettellyy fine!" He laughed once, then took a gulp of soda.

"Ok if you say so." Phoebe said shrugging.

"I mean, it's probably 'cause he was trying to make sure his Mom didn't find out he wasn't with Rachel." Joey said absentmindedly.

Chandler's eyes winded and he turned to Joey in panic.

Rachel sat up shocked. "Wait, wait what?"

Joey looked up in panic realising what he just did. "What?"

"Joey what do you mean so his Mom wouldn't find out she knows we aren't..." Rachel said completely confused. She stopped to think for minute. "Oh, my god..." She whispered looking up at Joey.

"No! No no no no no no. No" Chandler said leaning towards Rachel shaking his head. "What Joey ment to say was..." He paused, staring at her while trying to come up with a cover.

Rachel squinted at him confused.

"Wait, Joey... Did Ross tell his Mom he was with Rachel?" Phoebe suddenly said.

"Yes." Joey said nodding. Chandler turned to look at him again. "No! I mean, I don't know... I know nothing!" Joey said in panic staring at Chandler wide eyed.

"Oh my god..." Rachel said.

They all turned to look at her. Chandler cleared his throat walking towards her. "Rachel, Are you capable of saying any other phrase or..."

"I can't believe that sick bastard did that!" Rachel said angry.

"I see..." Chandler said sitting down in the seat beside him.

"Urg, how could he!" Rachel yelled walking out of the open door angrily  
Phoebe shrugged and casually walked out if the apartment.

Chandler had his hand on his forehead and Joey was watching after them with a panicked expression. He turned to Chandler then back to the door. "Dude we are so screwed." He said laughing slightly.

"Ross!" Rachel yelled opening the door and slamming it angrily.

"Hi.." He whimpered stepping back slightly.

"I can't believe you told your mother we where-"

Mrs Geller and Monica entered, Mrs Geller smiled looking emotional.

Rachel looked at her then back and Ross glaring daggers. He gulped, stepping back again.

"Ross, sweetie" Rachel said, exaggerating the 'sweetie'. "I'm so glad you told your mother about us" She stepped towards him, glaring still.

"Ye- ye- yeah!" He said his voice going all high again "Me too!" He said laughing nervously. He stumbled back as Rachel leaned closer to him looking as if she was going to strange him.

"Aren't you too just the cutest!" Mrs Geller said, still smiling. Monica gave Ross the 'What the' look. He looked at her then back at Rachel and gulped laughing nervously again.

"Hey Mom, why don't we go to the balcony.." Monica said still looking at Ross weirdly. "For no apparent logical explanation at all!" She said leading her now confused mother outside.

Rachel grabbed Ross' collar glaring angrily at him. "Why did you tell you mother me and you where together!" She shouted.

"look Rach, I'm sorry! She was giving me a really tuff time about you having my baby and us not being together so I just told her.." He looked to the side awkwardly than back at her. "We wher-her..."

"Monica no I don't want to hear another one of your weird stories!" Mrs Geller yelled outside, she began climbing back through the window into the apartment.

Ross grabbed Rachel's face and pressed his lips to hers in panic. "You are so dead Geller." She whispered spitefully when he pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Mrs Geller suddenly asked. Rachel looked behind her then glared back at Ross. "No not at all Mom!" Ross replied nervously, quickly turning Rachel around and grabbing her by the waist from behind.

Monica stood in the door way some what stunned and confused. "Monica can we talk to you for a second..." Ross whispered shuffling forwards still holding Rachel. They flashed smiles at Mrs Geller before Ross pushed Monica into the hall and out the door.

"Well alright then..." Mrs Geller said fixing her hair and looking thoroughly confused.

"Ok so, bottom line is our Mom thinks we are together." Ross explained as soon as the door shut.

"Pffttt that is so not true!" Rachel looked over her shoulder at Ross. "She only thinks that because you told her that!" She gave him another glare and kicked his leg.

"OWW, Rach! Well ok yes I may have-" Rachel kicked him again in the shin. "DID! Did say that to her, but- but you should have heard her ranting at me it was so, Urg!" Ross made some sound before continuing. "I couldn't take it any more!"

"Oh come on Ross, you know you don't just listen to Mom!" Monica said crossing her arms.

Ross raised his eyebrows, looking her up and down. "Says the women who looks like a pink highlighter."

"Urg, Ross i just can't believe you would do that! And were you even planning on letting me in on the whole scheme?!" Rachel said angrily throwing her hands in the air. She began to storm off but Ross caught her wrist.

"Ok, ok i know you're mad but could you, uh, just pretend?"

Rachel galred at him, then leaned back crossing her arms. "Ohhh, surrreee!" She said still glaring at him.

"Really-really?.." Ross said slightly scared.

"Sure yeh i'll pretend, i'll pretend reaalll good!" Rachel said emphasizing the word 'real'.

Ross stared at her still scared while she continued to glare at him.

"Sweetie, uh you d-don't have to..i uh..." Ross said, stepping back from her glare. Rachel took a large step towards him, an inch away from his face. "Ohhh noo, you want me to pretend, so i will 'pretend'." Ross' eyes widened. "Uhh..."

* * *

**Not sure if i should carry on, i have a pretty funny scenario but i need too see if you guys like how its started first.**


End file.
